New World,New Life
by Babbii Pandaa
Summary: What would happen if Yusuke and Keiko were kill-on-sight targets? She's 5 months pregnant? Koenma feeling guilty and thinking its his fault, offered to send them to a new world? Will they accept? Will Kurama and Hiei be going too? Will Naruto get a chance with a weird, angry, yet caring family? First story go easy! Team 7 Fam, but not till later chps. *Swearing*
1. Prologue

_******Disclaimer : **_I do not own Naruto and Yu Yu Hakusho, they belong to their respective owners. What I do own is the story idea, OC's, & anything else that has nothing to do with either of their respective storylines.

**XXXXXXXXX**

_**Prologue :**_

_**3 Years after End of Yu Yu Hakusho : **_

Deep into the sky of a different world, is where we find a castle in the clouds. That's ruled by the Spirit King, where him and his son are helped by Ogres. Now, we find the Spirit Prince, Koenma who looks like a child, a toddler if you will. Standing at an 2'0, wearing a dress looking thing(includes pants), that's blue and has purple trimming, also a tall hat(same color), and a blue pacifier that always seems to be located in his mouth. With his ever loyal Ogre standing next to him, Jorge Saotome. We look to find our Prince in his office, talking to Earth's Saviors Yusuke Urameshi, Shuichi Minamino AKA Kurama, and Hiei. With Keiko coming along as Yusuke's wife, and also because she threatened if she didn't get to go, he would be on the couch. As they all stood before Koenma, the Spirit Prince himself was disgusted yet was sort of relieved about what he was about to reveal. He looked so unlike himself, instead of the happy go lucky expression he always had when dealing with this specific group, he looked serious.

"I'm sorry for what I am about to tell you. Especially you Yusuke. My father has ordered a kill on sight on both you and Keiko." Koenma solemnly told them. He waited for the explosion of emotions he would get from Yusuke, and he wasn't disappointed.

"I'm sorry, I don't think I heard you right. Your father has ordered a what on me and my wife? Because surely if that's the case then me and him are going to have a little talk. And trust me I will be the only one doing the talking, _**WITH MY FISTS! What the hell is this suppose to mean Koenma?!**_" Yusuke yelled, he spoke calmly at first, then he started to yell.

"Wait, Yusuke there must be a reason why Koenma is talking to us instead of you both being dead at the moment." Kurama stated in a harsh tone towards Koenma. Koenma tried to mold with his chair, at the tone the previous fox demon had used. He remembered then, that he isn't the bad guy here, it was his father! And while he may be the Spirit Prince, he still isn't as powerful has the Spirit King himself dammit!

"I know you guys are pissed, hell I'm pissed too. But at the end of the day you have to realize I'm not the Spirit King, just the Prince. And while I may have some power I don't have all of it. The Special Defense Force is not loyal to me at all, they only follow my father. Now, I tried to talk it out with him, reasoning, throwing a damn tantrum, told him that people would be mad since not only have you saved Earth a bunch of times, you also united Demon World, anything, you name it I did it. But nothing works! He is insistent on having you and Keiko gone. There's not much I can do for you. I'm sorry." Koenma stated sadly. He looked so heart broken, not only will he be loosing his friend but that he will never get the chance to meet their child. He also knows that because of this whole mess that Kurama and Hiei will have nothing to do with Spirit World anymore. He felt that as soon as they did anything harmful to either Yusuke or Keiko, or heaven forbid both of them, that not only will they destroy this world, they would do anything to get them back. So yes, he is freaked out and also pissed off that his father is doing this. He is going to cause mayhem with this single decision, just because of a stupid fear. He does not realize that he would rather doom us all then see reason.

"Are you sure, you can't do anything? I mean _anything_, I'm willing to do anything for my family Koenma." Yusuke stated. He really was serious, he would go above and beyond to make sure that his wife and unborn child were safe and sound.

"Surely there is something you can do Koenma. I can assure you, me and Kurama can handle anyone that intends to harm them." Hiei said with a sinister smile on his face, imaging all of the torturous things he could do to the offenders.

Koenma sat at the back of his desk, thinking hard about the options he could do to keep his friends safe. He then sat up straight with a joyous smile beginning to form on his baby face.

_ 'Yes! Yes! I could do that! They did say if I ever needed something they would help me in anyway they can.' _He thought. He looked at the group in front of him one more time, and let a sad expression take over for a single second. He knew without a doubt that Kurama and Hiei would end up going with them. They wouldn't let Yusuke go without back up into a strange new world. Even if they themselves didn't know it yet. It was sad to think that this might be the last time he would look at this group. But at the same time, he was glad. They would be safe away from his father and while their may be new dangers in the new world, he knew they would be able to handle it. He had faith in this group. After all they did save the Earth a couple of times. He let out a quiet chuckle. Then straightened up and coughed into his hand, as the group quietly conversed with each other. They immediately locked their attention onto him.

"There is something I can do, I can send you to another world. But the only catch is that you can never come back. Well at least I can't bring you back. And we will never be able to see or talk with each other ever. Once your in the new world, everything may be possibly different. I don't have any jurisdiction over that world, you will be in an entirely new dimension. The good thing about that is that my father will not find you there, he won't be able to do nothing. The world is governed by two main gods, Kami and Shinigami. The Gods of Life and Death, they are ultimately the ones that get to decide if you get to go to their world." Koenma finished saying. He hoped that they agreed and go to the new world. He let them think about this for a few minutes.

"Also, if you could maybe hurry and decide that would be great. My father will probably notice any minute now, that your in this world." He hastily informed them. They all looked at each other and communicated with their eyes.

"Wait, why are Kurama and Hiei here? They don't have targets on their backs too do they?" Yusuke asked.

"No, they don't. But while you guys might not be a team anymore, you still act as one. Kuwabara, while this may sound bad, but he's still human and has family left. With Yusuke embracing his demon genes, Kurama and Hiei demons, and Keiko recently loosing her father and being your wife. You guys don't have anyone left, and could disappear off the face of the planet and no one would notice. While you may have friends there, they will soon forget about you. I know that sounds horrible but its the truth." Koenma replied. They agreed with him, it was the truth and it did sting a bit. But at the same time, they were glad they had no one and that they would be heartbroken over the fact they disappeared. As they all looked at each other they knew that Yusuke and Keiko had to leave. Yusuke squared his shoulders, took a deep breathe and walked a few steps forward.

"Yes, we'll leave." He spoke with such finality, it was sort of heartbreaking. Koenma nodded with the a sad smile on his toddler face.

"Yes, that would be best." He said. He looked at Jorge to set up the video communicator. So he could get into contact with the two Gods. He nodded and quickly scrambled away to do his master's bidding. He looked at all of them, and left the room to give them a moment alone. As he walked towards the communicator room, he couldn't help but feel that their time in this world was destined to end. That while they felt at peace for the moment they were beings,(except for Keiko, such a sweet girl) that strive for the thrill of battle. Not to say that they were blood thirsty people, just that they couldn't sit still, that they had to be moving and fighting one way or another. That thought made him laugh a bit. As he started to familiarize with his surroundings, he jumped when he realized he arrived at the video room. He immediately sat down, and asked Jorge to set up the meeting. As the television blinked into life and showed the two people he desperately needed to talk to, he couldn't help but feel like even after all the goodbyes who knew he would be saying in a few minutes he couldn't help but feel happy for them.

"KOE-KUN! What a pleasure to hear from you! How are you, are you eating right, and are playing fair with Jo-Kun?" Kami-Sama asked excitedly. He was a man that looked like he was in his mid-thirties. He had brown hair that was slicked back that had only a few spots wrinkled with grey, it didn't take away from his beauty though, with sparkling emerald eyes. He was at an impressing height of 6'10 and his form was fit beneath the clothes he was wearing. He wore light blue pants, white t-shirt, with a gold vest on, while simple did nothing but enhance his other-worldly beauty. He was a kind God, that hated violence, but would fight a war to protect his loved ones. He wasn't normally serious and was a playful god.

**"Honestly Kami let the poor boy at least say something before you immediately start asking damn questions." **Shinigami-Sama stated. Koenma looked up and chuckled slightly, before straightening up and greeting the Gods. He was the same age as Kami and had the same features but looked different, which wasn't a surprise since they were twin brothers. While Kami looked light and holy, he looked like that dangerous man that our mother and father warned you about. With black hair that was shaggy and ruby red eyes, he was danger personified. With a leather jacket, a black muscle tank top under, and dark blue jeans. He also had tattoos peaking out from his chest, with his left eyebrow pierced. Also, with a cigarette in his mouth, he loved violence, and would fight any guy that looked at him funny. But he didn't condone meaningless violence or fighting. He believed that while violence was awesome you shouldn't do it just because you wanted to.

"Hello, Kami-Sama and Shinigami-Sama. I'm well thank you, and I called you today to ask you a favor. If you would please grant my request." He replied. Both gods looked immediately curious on what the young Spirit Prince would want, and if they could help him out with anything he wanted. They looked at each and nodded.

"Were listening Koe-Kun, what is it that you need? And if we can we will gladly help you."Kami-Sama replied. Koenma nodded and thanked them before explaining the situation at hand.

**XXXXXXXXX**

_**With Yusuke : **_

"Ok, are you two coming with?" Keiko asked. She looked the same except a little bit older, and obviously about 5 months pregnant. She wore black maternity jeans(stretchy! ;3), a big white t-shirt that looked a little bit big on her, pink cardiggan and black moccasins. An accessory that looked new was that she pierced her ears, her two rings from the engagement and marriage. They all looked to her, then Yusuke crossed his arms.

"Yea, are you two coming or what?" He asked seriously. He looked about the same but older as well. He wore dark blue jeans, white sneakers, his white muscle shirt, and a black version of his old jacket. Kurama and Hiei looked at each other and silently communicated, while Yusuke sighed. He hated it when those two did that. Kurama as usual looked the same age, but wore something different. He wore black jeans and shirt, with a red varisty jacket and sneakers. Hiei was still his small self and wore the same outfit. As Kurama and Hiei silently communicated about their decision, Yusuke started to fuss over Keiko. As 2 minutes passed Kurama and Hiei came to a decisoin.

"Were going." Kurama said.

"Yes, who knows what kind of trouble this idiot will get himself into if we leave him alone in a new world." Hiei nonchantly stated. Yusuke started to argue with him that he was not an idiot, and that he could take care of himself and Keiko.

"Oh, thank goodness. I was afraid you were going to leave me alone with him. Yusuke, honey I love you. Its just that your a danger magnet and wherever we go you always end up picking a fight with someone. Whenever that happens I feel like I'm surround by idiots." Keiko added. She couldn't resist teasing her husband. Yusuke looked at her while, Kurama and Hiei silently chuckled at him. Traitor he mouthed her, she giggled at him. Koenma chose that moment to arrive and looked at the four of them.

"I trust that all of you have come to a decision." Koenma stated, they all nodded and Yusuke grabbed Keiko's hand and reassuringly started to softly rub it.

"Good, good. Please follow me." He said and started to lead him to the room he just left and they were surprised to say the least. It looked like a big theater room from a high school. With the big stage and room full of seats. There was also, a desk in the middle and a big white screen that covered the whole back stage. But on the stage was the most surprising because there was a portal that looked like it lead to a big forest(the forest of Konoha).

"Once you go through this portal, its over. You will never be coming back to this dimension. You will never see this world again. Kurama, Hiei are you sure you want to go? You can not go back from this decision." Koenma stated seriously. The group looked towards one another and as one nodded. They are going to stick with this, they are going to see it through. They are going to ensure the safety of this child. They all said goodbye and walked through the portal.

When they walked through they excpected it to be in the beautiful wilderness, not in a world of darkness. It was nothing that's what they saw absolutey nothing. All around it was dark and felt empty. Then out of nowhere two men suddenly show up in front of them, Yusuke, Kurama, and Hiei immediately form a barrier around Keiko, in full demon mode. They looked around their mid thirties, and while the one in the white gave them a soft smile the other gave a cocky smirk.

"Who the hell are you?! Where are we?!" Yusuke exclaimed, irrated beyond belief. His insticts going crazy to protect his mate. The one in black pissing him off for just exstiting with that damn smirk on his face. The one in white, smiled at them reassuringly and looked all of them over, his eyes lingering on Kurama for a bit. As they all saw a smile slowly begin to form on his face and he looked a the one in black. He started to twitter excitedly to him, as they looked closely they could tell that they were brothers, actually twins except with different colorings. The one in black looking at him pensively while his counterpart twittering happily his idea to him. The one in black nodded after a few seconds and the white one squeled happily and skipped-_**skipped?!**_- towards us. He stopped before us, and smiled like an uncle would or a grandfather.

"Hello children, my name is Kami and I am the God of the Living for the new world your about to find yourselves in." He stated happily. They all looked shocked, especially Hiei thinking this child trapped in a man's body is actually an all powerful God, but then he and Yusuke immediately bristled at being called a child. Keiko and Kurama immediately gave a small bow, while Hiei just tsked and Yusuke looked away, both of them never really caring for authority figures. The man in black didn't like that and immediately released his killing intent making Hiei and Yusuke flinch and falter in trying not to fall to their knees. Kurama and Keiko only sighed and looked at them with sympathy, they had enough sense to know that at least one of these Gods will not tolerate disrespect. They would not be as forgiving as Koenma.

_'I might not stand him, but he is a great God. He's good at what he does, and while I might not show yet all the time. I respect him and he knows that, I will not tolerate anyone to disrespect him.'_ Shinigami thought.

"Now now, Shinigami you must not scare them. They do not know our ways, and I understand that two of them don't have any manners. Ahh, young people these days." Kami sighed. Then he clapped excidetly looking at Keiko and Kurama exclaiming "At least they will have you two! Maybe they won't get into too much trouble. Well at least I hope. Anyways, lets get you situated in the Shinobi World shall we?" He immediately spread his influence and touched each of their foreheads and adding all the things they needed to know about the Naruto Verse. While, he was doing that Shinigami was setting up the real portal to Konoha. When he finished he pointed to the portal and watched them go with a small serene smile.

**"Did you add the extra information we talked about to Kurama?"** Shinigami asked.

"Yes, I did. Now we can both fix our mistakes. I'm happy, he's going to get a new happy life now." Kami replied. _'Well at least I hope he does. As long as that stupid ass council doesn't interfere than all will be well. But that is a thought that even I hope will come true. Now I know who not to bring to Paradise. '_

**XXXXXXXXX**

_**With Yusuke : **_

"Well let's go! Off to a new adventure people! Keiko please be careful." Yusuke yelled then fussed over her. Keiko sighed, yup this is what I have to deal with. But as she looked at him, she knew that he was the only one for her. They were _Forever. _She linked their fingers and walked through the portal to a new life with him. Hiei only tsked and followed after a second. Kurama looked back at the two Gods, bowed, chew on his bottom lip in worry then sighed straightened his shoulders and walked towards the portal. He smiled softly after a moment though and looked at his companion's back and thought.

_'To a new life indeed.'_


	2. Chapter Ein

_**Disclaimer : **_I do not own Naruto and Yu Yu Hakusho, they belong to their respective owners. What I do own is the story idea, OC's, & anything else that has nothing to do with either of their respective storylines. Don't remind me.. -_-

_So Sorry for the long update, its just that I have issues and couldn't really write, so my bad to all my young minions. Also, this chapter and various A/N in here should wipe away all the confusion you guys have about the YYH involvement and all that jazz. So yes I remembered about Yusuke being an S Class, but read this chapter and everything should be clearer. Thanks to all the people that reminded me of that detail that I missed. XD_

_ Just so you know that as I was writing this chapter my older brother (KingLuatic7) laughed me the whole way through. Why you ask? Cause he just figured out the powers of an author! Mu Ha haaa ! XD_

_ That we authors can have different personalities as we write and have deep meaningful converstions to ourselves. Cause we are just that Awesome! ***fispump***_

**XXXXXXXXX**

_**Chapter 1 : **_

_**World Of Darkness :**_

_**With Kami & Shinigami : **_

__"Did we make the right chioce in allowing them sanctuary in our world?" asked Kami, as he looked towards the place the youngsters disappeared trough the portal. Shinigami looked towards his brother and chuckled sinisterly. Kami sweatdropped at his younger brother's antics.

**"Yes, yes we did brother. Don't worry yourself over matters that are over with. I am just glad that you aren't nagging me over the prank I pulled on "King" Enma." **Shinigami laughed loudly and darkly as he thought about the reaction of "King" Enma. Kami as he looked towards his brother just sighed asking himself how he was related to this idiot.

"I will never understand why you have this rivalry with King Enma. Why do you dislike him so brother?" Kami asked. Shinigami looked towards his brother as of he just hit their mother. He twitched and shook in disbelief.

**"Brother! How could you do this to me! How dare you forget what that fake wannabe god of life and death did to MEEE! I will have revenge! I will tear off the flesh from his body, I will tear out his eyeballs, and I will trap him in a genjustu where you will only see an army of Might Gai and his student in that inferior jumpsuit hugging each other in the sunset." **Shinigami laughed darkly again, and muttered more threats under his breathe of ways to tramatize and humilate that stupid "King". Kami could only watch and slowly back away from his twin and again ask himself how they were brothers.

(A/N Ohh, the dudes as in Kami, Shinigami and Enma can see the multiple possibilities of the future. That is way Shinigami knows of that dreadful genjustu of Gai and Lee. Personally I think its just too funny! XD)

**XXXXXXXXX**

_**With "King" Enma & Koenma : **_

_(A/N I am going to follow Shinigami's example on "King" Enma. XD Ohh, Kami & Shinigami are based on my two older brothers. So, now everyone can feel my pain when there are in the same room together)_

Koenma walked in to his father's study after finally being allowed in by the secretary. His father a giant of a man with black hair, lightly tanish skin, with square glasses and a long beard. He was wearing a dark gray business suit with a black dress shirt, white tie, and smart man shoes. Sitting on his huge throne going thinking if he had made the right decision or not.

"Father, it is done." Koenma announced as he walked towards the throne. His father didn't even have the decency to look at him as he spoke, not caring that he had just make his son make the hardest decision in his life. He had just sent away his closest friends because of his father's petty premonitions. Now, he would never to get to meet his psuesdo niece or nephew.

_Shitty Pops. _ He thought. He waited for his father to react to the news. He didn't have to wait long.

"Thank you my son. I know it was hard task to complete. I applaud you on how you completed it and am proud of you." "King" Enma replied.

"I don't need your stupid applause! You just made me send away the people I was closest to beside my orge Jorge. Plus, the Worlds' DEFENDERS! Again, I ask if you are going senile? This is was stupid decision and I can't wait til you relize that so I can rub it in your face!" Koenma shouted/replied.

(A/N Okk, so I understand that they are sort of OCC but I haven't YYH in awhile and they didn't really potray "King" Enma and Koenma's relationship.)

"Do you need to be spanked for your tone Boy!?" "King" Enma bellowed. Koenma instictively flinched and grabbed his hiny in response. "King" Enma chuckled at the reaction s Koenma whimpered and quickly left the room.

'_I know that he is going to never forgive me for this, but he does not understand that it is not the Boy I fear but the unborn descendents. While the spirit detective has shown remarkable restraint does not mean his children's children will not be able to control their Mazaku blood. I fear the world's destruction as I forseen if they were aloud to remain here in multiple possibilities.' _But he could not help but fear as if there was something amiss. That there was another decision that could have been made that did not involve them leaving. But he would not risk or allows himself to think that he was wrong. His pride would not allow it.

**XXXXXXXXX**

_**Back to Kami & Shinigami :**_

__After allowing Shinigami to mutter to himself. Kami could not help himself and ask what his brother had done to King Enma.

"So brother what did you do to King Enma?" asked Kami. That just set off Shinigami again, Kami could not help but sweatdrop. After several moments of muttering Kami cleared his throat. Shinigami laughed and expained. That he sent premonitions to "King" Enma that his dimension would fall to Chaos if Yusuke was allowed to stay there. Kurama and Hiei were just added bonuses, he did not expect them to have that strong of a loyalty towards Yusuke and follow him. Kami could not help but stare at his brother in disbelief as he explained, after he was done Kami just shook his head.

"Brother honestly, must you mess with other peoples worlds?" Kami asked. Shinigami only laughed loudly and mockingly.

**"YES!" **Shinigami answered. Kami only sighed and just let it be. For it did not matter, they had now gotten strong warriors for their realm but most importantly protectors for young Namikaze-Uzumaki Naruto.

'_While this may not be the parents you have always hoped for, and it will not change the past. I hope that you may find happiness and family in these new youngsters little Naruto. May you grow with Love, Courage, and Happiness may you finally be young child you were suppose to be. Grow with not in the Darkness or Light young one, for always remember one can not exist without the other. Be Grey, my child for that is where True Legends are born' _

**XXXXXXXXX**

_**October 10 ; 3 Years After Kyuubi Attack : (Before YYH gang arrives)**_

_(AN: Okk, so we all know what happened that night right? So I see no reason to write it, because honestly I'm getting tired of reading it and I ain't gonna try and type it. Now if you don't know what's happening I suggest you go and read a summary of it elsewhere. Jk jk, ok so long story short, the 4__th__ Hokage, Namikaze Minato and Uzumaki Kushina both lost their lives defending Konoha from the Kyuubi AKA Kurama the Nine Tailed Fox Demon. Then, Minato made this god like seal that would allow him to summon Shinigami-Sama to the mortal realm. Shinigami-Sama ate Minato's soul, so now he is stuck in his stomach for all eternity, sealed half of the Kyuubi into Naruto and took the other half with him. Both died, the 3__rd__ is reinstated as the Hokage, and Naruto is abused.)_

In this dimension there is a world ruled by Kings you can say, in this world there is a continent called the Elemental Countries AKA EC, in EC there are 5 major villages ruled by shinobi. But let's not get into that and just focus on one, who so happens to be the strongest and most "peaceful" village. The village of Hi no Kuni or the Land of Fire, the village of Konoha AKA the Village Hidden in the Leaves. Lets not get into the history either and just focus on the Now. In the village about now, we see a small boy no older than 2 or 3 running away, screaming. Now, normally this wouldn't be an issue cause kids are always running and screaming but not at night and running away from a mob. But this boy is not an ordinary boy, he is Namikaze-Uzumaki Naruto the son of the late 4th Hokage Namikaze Minato AKA the Yellow Flash and the last member of the Royal Family of the Uzumaki Clan Uzumaki Kushina AKA Red Death and also the Jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi no Yoko. Well, normally people would worship the ground he walked on if they knew who exactly he was, but they don't and plus there are some thick headed stupid people in this supposedly "smart" village that can't tell the difference between a kunai and a scroll.

As the mob continued to chase the young boy, they missed three figures and nearly made the shorter one to drop a small bundle in his arms.

"Hey you stupid bastards watch where your going! Can't you see people walking here?!" the shorter figure shouted. It sounded distinctly male, but one that hadn't gone through pubery yet. While the short continued to shout various insults, the taller one seemed to contemplate on why various civilians and shinobi were running in a mob. He cuffed the shorter figure on the back of the head, told him not to move, and that he would be right back. He took off silently like a ghost after the running mob. After they made a stop to a nearby alley and finally cornered whatever it was that they were chasing. He was going to leave thinking it was an enemy but when he heard that child like cry/wail that reminded him of the bundle in his companions' arms. He swiftly turned back and pushed his way through to the front, what he saw made his blood boil. There on the ground was a small child that was covered in wounds and blood. He silently bit his thumb, and ran it across a tattoo that ran down his forearm that looked like a majestic beast. There was a puff and growling was soon heard as everyone looked towards where the sound was coming from. They looked up to the sky and saw two figures, one clearly beast the other a man standing on top of the roof on the left. They all started to cheer thinking that he was going to finish of the Demon Brat for good, but they were mistaken. For today was judgement day for them and too bad for them, they were all found guilty. The little boy couldn't tell you what happened next, for he was unconscious the moment the beast figure hit the gorund in front of him. Thinking that he was going to die he made peace with himself thanking Kami-Sama that the pain would finally stop and go away. He didn't have to deal with the village anymore. He smiled a little, he was finally free.

As the figure finished killing the stupid people, he quickly made his way towards the young boy and knelt by his side carefully lifting him into his arms. Looking at the damage he quickly made hand signs neccessary for the healing justu native to his village.

**'Kamigami no Iyashi' **(God Divine Healing) he whispered and let his softly glowing gold hand hover over the small body in his arms. The beast keeping watch making sure no one interfered, growling at he masked figures that landed in front of him.

The ANBU stood in shock and the beast before them. It was a beast that easily towered over 12 ft with a length of 22 ft from nose to tail, a majestic divine white wolf, with clear blue markings over the body, with a long white tail that curled around its master. Guarding him from the intruders. (Think of Madara from Natsume's Book of Friends. XD Love him, he's so AWESOME!)

One brave ANBU operative stepped up, he was covered by an INU mask and clearly had silver defying hair that stood up. The beast growled a warning, and the ANBU put his hands up in the gesture of 'I mean no warm.'

"Stranger, you are to quickly move back from the boy." He ordered, the figure scoffed and continued to heal the boy.

"If you must know, I was just healing him." He spoke as if he was a dealing with a child. The INU masked man bristled with hidden and restrained anger.

"I will not tell you again stranger, step away from the boy." INU demanded through gritted teeth. The stranger looked at him as if he had lost his mind demanding something of him. The stranger disregarded INU's threat and continued to help the small boy. His wolf summon stepped forward with a loud growl as several of the ANBU walked forward to retrieve the small fair haired boy. They all instictively flinched and stepped back again, but INU was not deterred from that growl and continued forward to "rescue" his Sensei's son. The stranger looked at him boredly and calmly stated for him to stay away because he cannot always control his familiars actions with a sinister smirk. INU grit his teeth but acknowldged the fact that at this moment he was not going to get the boy back. That is until he felt a familiar chackra and smirked behind his mask thinking that the 3rd Hokage would ask them to kill the stranger for even being near the boy. But he was sadly mistaken and shocked that not only had the Hokage sweeped past him or acknowldge him but quickly went to the stranger as if they were friends!

"Yomi! Thank goodness you arrived in time! Is he alright? Does he have any life threatening injuries?! Good Kami-Sama boy, speak up!" the 3rd Hokage demanded of the man, not allowing him to answer as he continued to rattle off questions but as he got onto his knees beside them to check up on the child. He sighed with relief that the child was longer injured but sleeping calmly in the stranger's arm. He stood up as if nothing happened, acting like he did not sense that all of his ANBU were looking at him as if he had finally lost his mind and was not showing his back to an "enemy". He calmly walked through the ANBU squad and spoke back.

"INU, you and you squad are dismissed. Yomi come along now we have much to discuss." he stated. The stranger looked up boredly and stood up with the young boy in his arms as if it was the most natural thing in the world, his wolf disappering as he walked by him. INU could not help but watch jealously as this supposedly Yomi hold the bot in a gentle yet secure hold. He watched as they walked towards the Hokage Tower and barked at his team to move it, that they heard the Hokage's orders. But he knew one way or another he would find out what that man was doing with his Senei's son. They disappeared into the shadows, the carnage and blood having long been cleaned.

**XXXXXXXXX**

_**Hokage Office :**_

As they settled into his office, Sarutobi could not but help at look over the fine young man his old friend's son had become. When he had heard about the news of his old friend's village he could not but help but worry. Yet, he knew that no one had lived but was surprised to have a scroll pop onto his desk explaining that they were on their way to Konoha and were going to live their from now on at their family's clan vacation house.

"Yomi where are Ryouta and little Mei-chan?" the old man asked. Yomi didn't even bother to answer because at that moment the door opened with a slam! A pre-teen boy walked in carrying a small body practically glued to his chest. The boy immediately walked towards Yomi, poked his chest demanding why he left them in that damn alley and walked away to play hero!

"What the hell Yomi," Ryouta demanded through gritted teeth as he countinued to scold the other teen not even carring that he just walked in and slammed the door to Hokage offie. "are you kidding me right now you leave without a word and I find you walking with the Hokage not even looking to see if we are okay. What kind of brother do we have that just leaves us like that." Ryouta countinued. Yomi stood there and waited til Ryouta finished ranting.

"Are you done?" Yomi demanded. Ryouta looked at him like a gapping fish and just shook with uncontrolled rage.

"Think of me and the situation before you start to talk Ryouta. Did you not see this yellow fungus glued to my chest?" Yomi continued calmly and patiently. Ryouta looked and was surprised to find that the yellow fungus was actually a young boy. 

"Whose this? Why are you holding him like that? Is he okay?" Ryouta asked loudly. The small body in his arms wiggling and whimpering as it woke up. As the small body looked up everyone was shocked to find it was actually a small girl with big navy blue eyes. She looked around in wonder before finally landing on her older brother. She visibly brightened and stuck her arms out demanding to be held.

"Nii-Sama!" she exclaimed, Yomi sighed and took her in his arms. Carefully avoiding the yellwow fungus on his chest and cuddled with the small girl.

"Yumei are you alright? Did we wake you? I'm sorry, are you still tired?" he asked as the small girl relaxed in his arms and yawned a little. He glared at Ryouta when she yawned and he had the grace to look sheepish. The little girl didn't even bother to reply as she made herself comfortable in his arms and quickly fell asleep again. Yomi sighed and just accepted the fact that kids liked to sleep on him. Ryouta laughed a little but stopped as Yomi glared at him. The Hokage coughed a little but couldn't help but think that the scene was cute, as the tough older brother practically melted to his little sister.

"Anyways ignoring that. Are you alright? Did you have any trouble while coming?" Sarutobi asked, Yomi just shook his head and replied that it was a relatively soundless trip excpet that Yumei liked to make friends with the wild life so they had do find her again when she took off and played with her little furry friends. The Hokage chuckled fondly imagining the cute little girl playing with the forest life. Yomi then explained what had happened to the village, that the two ronin Sasory and Kakazu had destroyed the village for their Otou-Sama's reward money and that their mother told them to runaway as fast as they could. The Hokage silently took a moment to pray for his friends misfortune and set up all the things that the Ummi siblings needed to survive in the village. It was ironic actually since the Ummi family clan house was right next door to the Namikaze estate. He chuckled again as he looked at the small boy made himself comfortable in Yomi's arms. As Ryouta collected all the items that they needed Yomi took the time to look at the boy and ask questions.

"And the boy? What would you like me to do with him?" he asked. The Hokage sighed, and sat heavily in his chair as he turned to look at the village behind him. He stood silently for a couple of moments and debated the pros and cons of the Ummi siblings knowing Naruto's secrets. He finally settled on letting them know, because they would be next to know exactly Naruto feels. He silently sent his ANBU away and asked Yomi to set up silencing seals so know one could know what he was about to say. Yomi looked confused for a moment but complied. Then the Hokage began to explain and as he explained Ryouta began to look outraged at the treatment of the young 'prince'. Yomi only looked at him blankly yet Ryouta knew that his older brother wanted to burn this village and torture all the assailants of the young boy.

"OLD MAN! Tell your stupid council that Naruto has disappeared and he is never coming back because as of this moment Naruto is ours." Ryouta responded completely serious. The Hokage laughed thinking that he was joking but as he realized that he was serious, just looked at the pre-teen. Then the Hokage silently compentated this decision and realized that he could work with this, because Naruto could just have an enternal sleepover with the Ummi siblings, well at least until he could figure what to do next. The Hokage sighed deeply as the youngsters left to the Ummi clan house, Naruto safely tucked into Yomi's arms.


End file.
